


Exaltation

by SecretMaker



Series: Poly Karasuno Fics [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Background poly Karasuno, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Multi, PWP, fluff and porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: Tsukishima and Yachi spend a quiet afternoon napping together. Tsukki is sappy and Yachi is horny. Things happen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from? I just kinda sat up this afternoon and was all "I wanna write Tsukki eating Yachi out" and then it happened?????
> 
> This takes place in a future setting wherein all of the Karasuno kids are in one giant poly pile and live in a house together, I guess.

She was so small. Even in a house that contained people like Hinata and Nishinoya, Yachi was small. And she was curled up even smaller than normal, asleep with her head on Kei’s chest and one fist tangled in his shirt. He stroked along her spine and his hand spanned the entire width of her back. His limbs filled the bed and hers hardly took up any room at all. She was tiny, tiny hands, tiny body, tiny voice, and yet she took up so much space. She had all of them wrapped around her little finger, and Kei was no exception.

 

The house was empty save for the two of them, everyone out at work or class or practice or running errands or whatever else it was that occupied their Wednesday evenings. She mumbled something in her sleep, uncurling enough to tangle her legs with his before settling back into unconsciousness. The late afternoon sunlight streamed through the window and played across the gold of her hair, the sleep-flush of her cheeks, the pale perfection of her bare arms. She was a goddess asleep in Kei’s arms, the dawn itself come to grace humanity with her splendor. Kei was not one for poetry, but looking at her hair plastered to the drool on her cheek, he thought that he could understand how men could write libraries of sonnets and never come close to the truth of love.

 

He was so caught up in the way the light caressed her cheeks that he didn’t notice at first when she whimpered and pressed her hips forward into his. Her hand tightened around his shirt, and her thighs around his leg. His eyes grew wide as he watched her press her face into his chest and buck against him. The hand on her spine drifted downward, encouraging her movement with a firm pressure against her lower back. She let out a gasp, clutching him tighter, moving faster, whining louder, until all at once-

 

She woke up. Kei smoothed his hand up and down her back while she blinked, trying to take in her surroundings. He smiled when her eyes caught on him, and she returned it, bright and sincere and just a little bit sheepish.

 

“Good dream?” he teased. To her credit, she only blushed a little.

 

“It was,” she agreed. “I didn’t get to the end, though.”

 

Kei smirked, letting his hand slip lower until it was cupped around her ass. “That’s a shame,” he hummed, and pressed forward. She didn’t need much encouragement, rocking against him with a quiet moan. “Maybe we should make up our own ending, then.” She giggled at him, light and perfect, and he couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his lips. He took a moment to thank his lucky stars that none of the others were home to see him grinning like a sap at her, though he knew damn good and well that whatever reputation he’d once had was long since shot.

 

“Eat me out?” she asked, and god, he loved it when she was forward like this. Her cheeks were red with arousal and embarrassment, but she kept her eyes locked steadily with his. He nodded, nudging her until she rolled onto her back. She sprawled across the bed, golden hair a halo on the pillow and slender limbs pointing every which way. She smiled up at him and he ducked down to kiss it away.

 

Once, kissing Yachi had been awkward and embarrassing for both of them. When they had been first years in high school, not quite sure what to do with the overabundance of feelings and the even greater overabundance of people to be having those feelings for, their first attempts at romance had been clumsy and frustrating. Now, though, Kei knew what he was doing. He knew how to suck on her bottom lip and drag his fingers down her stomach, how to pull away and nibble at her jawbone, how to make her gasp and clutch at his shoulders. And she knew how to elicit the same reaction in him.

 

“Will you hurry up?” she gasped, kicking at his thigh. He pulled back to chuckle at her, admiring the harassed look on her face and the way her flush was bleeding down her throat and onto her chest. He settled his hands on her hips, sliding them toward her shoulders and rucking her shirt up as he went. A shiver ran down his spine at each new inch of soft, pale skin he exposed, dotted here and there with the ghosts of marks from past encounters. The bite mark on the left side of her ribcage that Ennoshita had left the night before was still vivid, but most of the others had all but faded away. Kei smirked to himself, thinking of the indignant mutters he was going to get that night when the others saw what he was going to do to her.

 

An irritated look crossed Yachi’s face as he stared, and she opened her mouth to complain. He cut her off by dipping down to sink his teeth into the soft skin above her hipbone, and whatever she had been about to say choked off into a high-pitched moan. He sucked on the patch of flesh between his teeth, coaxing a mark from her skin while she trembled. He licked over the reddened skin, pressing a kiss or three there to sooth away the sting. Before she could stop shaking, he moved a few inches over and repeated the process again.

 

“K-Kei,” she moaned, twisting her fingers in his hair as he dotted her lower abdomen with bite marks and bruises. “Oh, god, Kei-”

 

“Tell me what you want, Hitoka,” he commanded the skin of her navel. He nuzzled his nose against the warmth there, biting back a groan of his own.

 

She only hesitated a moment. “I want you to eat me out, Kei,” she panted. “I want you to use your tongue and your fingers and wreck me. I want you to make me a mess, make me scream for you, please Kei!” It was all Kei could do not to cum right then and there. She was blushing harder than he’d ever seen her before, but she stared him in the eye, unrepentant. It was Kei who hid his face with a whine, burying his nose into the soft fabric of her shorts. He counted silently to five to gather himself then reached up to drag her shorts down. As soon as they were free, she spread her legs and stared him down shamelessly.

 

“Okay, I get it,” he laughed, running his hands up and down her thighs. He paused to press a couple quick kisses to the inside of her thigh before darting his tongue out to flick against her clit. Yachi gasped and went rigid, yanking on Kei’s hair. She was already sopping wet, vulva swollen with arousal. He dragged his tongue across her folds, groaning at the way she shivered.

 

 _This_ was what he loved about being with her like this. It wasn’t comfortable. His neck and jaw were always sore by the end of it, and he didn’t especially care for the taste, but the way Yachi _reacted_. The way she gasped and bucked and whimpered his name would fill his dreams for months if he let it. So when he dipped his tongue into her and she whimpered that she was close, he only groaned in agreement and brought a hand down to work her clit in time with the thrusting of his tongue. As he ground his hips into the mattress and worked against her faster and harder, he could hear the front door open and close, greetings called and ignored in favor of taking Yachi over the edge. She screeched, her thighs closing around his head, suffocating him as she shook through her orgasm, and he wasn’t far behind. They collapsed together into a pile of limbs and heavy breathing.

 

“Having fun?” asked a voice from the doorway. Kei grunted, waving a hand vaguely and not lifting his face from the mattress.

 

“Koushi, you’re home!” Hitoka sounded winded, but not nearly as exhausted as Kei. He lifted his head just enough to shoot her and incredulous look, then flopped back down.

 

“Hitoka, I think you broke him,” laughed Suga. Yachi giggled along with him, and Kei took a moment to be grateful his face was hidden in the comforter.

 

“He’s fine,” Yachi said, poking him in the shoulder with her toes. “He’s just an old man who falls asleep as soon as he’s finished. I, on the other hand…” she trailed off meaningfully, and the air grew tense once more. Kei thought for a moment about getting interested again, but he could hear the shower turn on down the hall and the sound of Tanaka’s off-key singing, and decided against it.

 

“Have fun,” he muttered as he peeled himself off the bed, but Suga and Yachi were already occupied shoving their tongues in each other’s mouths. Kei paused to admire the view for a moment, then padded off to convince Tanaka into cuddling in the bathtub. He had a feeling he would be obliged.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
